Trust Me
by 225Starburst
Summary: AU 2x19: After Elijah daggers Klaus, Hayley rethinks her plan of fleeing to the bayou with Hope. Haunted by the memories when Klaus was trying to convince her that the best way to protect their daughter was for her to trust him, and for him to trust her, Hayley makes a decision to confront her child's father. Pulling out the dagger comes with heartfelt confessions between the two.


**The scene between Klaus and Hayley in 2x19 really broke my heart when he told her that he was the one who killed Aiden, just to make her stay. This is right after Elijah daggers Klaus and I thought about taking it my way from there, making some changes to the plot and of how Hayley views the situation before she heads towards the bayou. I hope you like this. Let me know! One-shot!**

**PLOT: Jackson and Hayley are informed of what Elijah had done to Klaus, before they head over to the bayou. Postponing her plan to fled the city and run with Hope to the bayou, Hayley thinks about Klaus' words to her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she heads back to the compound where Elijah, Rebekah and Freya are waiting for her. The decision to pull the dagger out of Klaus' chest, results in confrontations, as Klaus and Hayley finally face their problems together. **

She held her baby girl in her arms, trying to get her to sleep in her crib, as Jackson walked inside with the phone in his hand. Hayley looked concerned. "What is it? What's happened?" "Well, Elijah really proved he's on our side. He took care of the problem so we're free to leave." Hayley bit her lip, as if she was afraid to ask. "Took care of the problem? How?" "He daggered Klaus. He won't be out of his coffin until Elijah says so. He told us to hurry. If we want to make it to the bayou in time to put our plan in motion, we need to head over there now." The very thought of Klaus being daggered made Hayley feel extremely uncomfortable. She started dressing Hope, as Jackson started packing up his supplies. Hayley could tell how upset he still was because of what happened to Aiden. She didn't know if she could even forgive herself for what happened.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them softly, as she noticed a few tears dripping from his face, as he finished packing. "He was my best friend, Hayley. And Klaus ruined it all. I can't believe that guy. He is a monster!" Jackson exclaimed out loud and threw a can to the ground, making Hope cry from her crib. Hayley immediately rushed over there and took her daughter in her arms. "I still don't want to believe that he would do that." She finally whispered as she took a seat and started rocking Hope to her. Jackson turned around and looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "What? What do you mean?" Hayley shook her head. "I just have a feeling that we're missing something here. Klaus couldn't have killed Aiden. What motive would he have to do…?" "To show me up, alright? Stop trying to find excuses for him. He did this to get back at me."

"Get back at you?" "Don't act like you have no idea what has been going on since the day I married you, Hayley. He has been trying to control us, control our pack. He thought that through this marriage, we would all become his little servants. It didn't work that way and I showed him that I am the alpha of this pack, not him. He couldn't find a way to deal with it, so he killed my best friend." "Klaus trusted Aiden." "No. He gave him a purpose and gave him the impression that he could be a better alpha than me." Jackson snapped and turned back around. "I don't understand how you could be so blind to the truth." "I am not blind to the truth. I am just telling you what I think. And I can't believe Klaus would kill Aiden."

"Then he really has gotten to you, hasn't he?" Jackson asked her with a sad smile and Hayley's face darkened. "Jackson, stop it. We don't have time to argue about this, Dahlia is on the move and I want to the reach the bayou before sundown. Let's go." She told him firmly and took her daughter in her arms, as Jackson picked up their supplies and headed outside. The moment they left the house, with the whole pack behind them, Hayley saw the one person who could help them. "Davina!" she called out to her and the witch turned around. "What are you doing here, Hayley? You're supposed to be in the bayou by now." "What happened with Klaus? Where is he?" "I thought you knew." "I do know. But what is Elijah planning on doing with him?" Davina whispered, "Klaus is out of control, so he is to be kept in control at the compound until we figure out how to take down Dahlia. Freya is working on something and if you want to make it to the bayou, you need to go now."

"I am starting to have a bad feeling about this, Davina. I don't think this is going to work. I can't protect Hope there. We are in open space." "Are you insane? You want to modify the plan now, after you were so insistent on taking Hope there? No way. You need to move, now." Turning around, Hayley could see the faces of the people who have stood by her all this time, but she was not in control of the situation. She could not think that moment. There were two sides to this story and one side has not been told to her. Guilt started rising up inside of her as she remember the conversation she had with Elijah, and how she begged him to distract Klaus somehow so that she and Hope could escape to the bayou before nightfall. The child in her arms could not be detected using her witch powers, so leaving the city would be the best option for her. Dahlia wouldn't know that they would be trying to hide her in the open space of the bayou. She would never think about going to look for the baby there.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Jackson asked her, as she pulled the baby closer to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to think about what the smart thing would be for her to do. Klaus was trying to protect his child, even though he was doing it through many of his own foolish ways, he was trying to get a grip on the situation and make sure that Hope would not be taken away from her parents ever again. What was she doing? Why was it so difficult for her to listen to him for once? They were supposed to be partners in this. Together, they would have been stronger to defeat Dahlia. Klaus' words to her through the bayou before she married Jackson were saying all that was needed to be said.

_Klaus: Have you lost your mind? Are you seriously considering this preposterous truth-telling idiocy? _

_Hayley: Actually, I'm kind of on the fence._

_Klaus: Well, then allow me to make this simple for you. Under no circumstances will you divulge any family secrets, especially none that would endanger our child._

_Hayley: Except it's not that simple, Klaus. You saw what Finn did. He's growing more powerful by the day. Right now, he controls over half of the wolves. This marriage could change that._

_Klaus: The outcome of your strategy is not worth the risk it imposes on our daughter._

_Hayley: Well, it's not a risk if I trust Jackson. Oh... Klaus, think. We could have a whole army of super wolves who could protect hope as one of their own._

_Klaus: Hope doesn't need a wolf army. I'll protect her myself, and an easy time I'll have of it, too, without you running off sharing secrets with every motley member of your werewolf brethren._

_Hayley: Damn it, Klaus. This is our chance. We can bring her home. We have to at least consider this._

_Klaus: I have considered it, and I have deemed it absurd, and in this matter, there is no one above my decree, not even you. You will tell Jackson the wedding is off._

_Hayley: It's a good thing that I don't take orders from anyone, especially not from you._

He had told her that Hope wouldn't need a wolf army, that her father would be more than capable of protecting her. Davina and Jackson continued to look at her, as realization hit through her and she whispered, "Change of plans. We are heading to the compound now. Davina, I want you to create a safe passage for us." The witch looked at her, not believing her words. "What are you doing here, Hayley? This is no time to play these games. Hope's life is in danger." "And right now what I am doing is trying to save her life." She felt Jackson pull on her arm, and make her turn around and face him. "What has gotten into you? What do you expect to come out of this? What are you doing, Hayley? We had a plan." "The plan is off. Hope's family is the one who can protect her, Jack. We can't. We will be defenseless in the bayou if Dahlia finds us." "Yes. IF she finds us. But she won't. You said it yourself." "I can't afford to make such risks when it comes to my daughter."

"You were willing to do it a couple of minutes before. What happened now? The hybrid got into your head again? You are following his plan, heading to the compound where we are sure that is the first place Dahlia will look for Hope?" Hayley could not find any more words to express the reason for her changes in the plan. She simply knew at that moment that she needed to go back to him. She needed to find Klaus. Regardless of what he did to Aiden, she realized how much his protection would mean to Hope. "If there is one person who can protect her from this whole mess is her father. I need to speak to Elijah and Rebekah. We are all heading to the compound. Now." Hayley informed the rest and started moving as Davina took a deep breath and chanted a cloaking spell for them, a safe passage to the compound. Hayley could sense the uneasiness in Jackson. "Just trust me." She whispered.

…

There were noises from the entrance which could be heard as Elijah umped up from his stool, along with Rebekah and Freya, as they noticed the Crescents getting into the compound as quickly as possible. "What the bloody hell is she doing? This was not the plan." Rebekah whispered in shock as she looked down and saw Hayley holding Hope to her chest and heading for the nursery. "I thought you said that she was supposed to be in the bayou." Freya told Elijah, confused. "I shall go and speak to her. Rebekah, make sure that our guests receive the shelter they need." He moved towards the nursery where he could see Davina doing another cloaking spell for it.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" he asked as he watched her put Hope in her own crib, and then turned around to face him. "I had a change of heart, Elijah. Hope and I are staying here where it's safer for her." Elijah looked even more confused and whispered, "I don't understand. You were supposed to be in the bayou, hence the reason I daggered Niklaus in the first place, to cover for you as you had insisted. What happened to that plan? What does Jackson have to say about this?" "It doesn't matter what Jackson has to say about this. I am Hope's mother and I get to decide. I know that this was a last change, but I am starting to think that maybe Klaus was right." "I beg your pardon?" "Dahlia is smart and she is always one step ahead of us. If we would have rushed to the bayou, she would have expected that and there would have been no one stop her if she came after Hope. You have Freya here, working on whatever spell she thinks can help destroy the blasted witch and I am here for it. And Davina is here too. Hope needs to stay with her family." "I don't think you understand the great confusion you have produced for all of us." "Confusion is exactly what we need right now, for Dahlia. Hope's magic can no longer be detected as she is wearing chain."

Elijah took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, shaking his head and whispering, "I cannot believe that you made me dagger my brother…" "I did not make you do that, Elijah. I simply told you to keep him occupied and distracted so he won't try to stop me from heading to the bayou with Hope. I think that the reason you did what you do was for Freya to finally agree to work with you against Dahlia." "Freya is the best chance we have at the moment. You need to understand that." "She is not the best chance. I don't trust her or whatever spells she has planned." Elijah chuckled. "You and Niklaus both, I suppose, but it does not really matter now. What's done is done. And if you are to remain here, then I believe you should be listening to Freya because she knows best how to protect that child." "I am Hope's parent and I am not going to follow the rules of some witch who claims to be your sister."

Rebekah gasped and an angry look on her face was shown when she jumped into the nursery. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here, Hayley? You were supposed to be in the bayou." "I've decided to take on Klaus' original plan and stay here. Hope is safer." "Are you bloody insane? Do you think we have the time for your change of course? Dahlia will find her here, as you said before. The bayou would have been your biggest shot at keeping that baby hidden. You need to leave." "No! Dahlia would have found us there and we would have been defeated. I will no longer take such risks, okay? I am staying here and I am not changing my mind this time." Rebekah took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger, when she looked at Elijah and mumbled, "Fine.", leaving the nursery.

At that moment, Jackson entered and said, "The pack has split up, nowhere to be seen so not to give Dahlia the wrong idea." Hayley smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you, Jack. Can you watch Hope for a minute?" When he nodded, Hayley gave Elijah the signal, and the two walked outside of the nursery as she crossed her hands over her chest. "I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." Elijah straightened up and replied, "Go ahead." "Did Klaus kill Aiden like he said he did?" "You do not believe him?" "What reason would he have to do it?" "Frankly, I have no idea, which makes me believe that he did it out of rage, due to Aiden's trust in Jackson. Niklaus has always longed to have Jackson's position in this pack. There are all sorts of possibilities and my brother has even admitted to committing this murder so I choose not to discuss it any further." "Show me where he is." Hayley suddenly told him, catching Elijah off guard. "I do not believe…" "Elijah, please, just show me where you keep him daggered."

They walked to the room of the hybrid, where his paintings were spread all over and Hayley could notice a freshly painted one, with red paint spread all over, indicating blood. She realized that he had been back to his old habit out of anger and resentment for the people who were not by his side. Hayley felt herself among these people. She sighed as she saw him in a coffin, with the dagger in him. His face was crippled and grey, as Freya was standing before him, looking down with anger and disgust. "What is she doing here?" Hayley asked Elijah, as soon as they arrived. "Hayley, please, do not start. This is not the time." Elijah whispered to her, urgently but Freya had already heard her. "My brother needed to be put to rest. He would have gone down a path we could not follow. He, through his insane ways, would have given Dahlia the baby. I am surprised that you are here, Hayley. I thought you said that the bayou was better suited for you and the child." Hayley rolled her eyes as she whispered, "Just go and do your spells. I'll stay here."

Freya took in a deep breath of anger and stomped out of the room with Elijah behind her. Hayley looked over at the coffin, took a deep breath herself, and headed over to sit on the stool right next to his body. "I don't think you would do something like that, Klaus. I trusted you. Aiden trusted you too…that you would do whatever it takes to protect Hope. I wish you would not be like this now…I wish you could talk to me…tell me why you would do this to Aiden. I never thought that you would…" Hayley could barely find her words as she looked at him. He has been angry with her ever since her decision to marry Jackson and somehow, she could see now why. She could remember his anger and her pain combined when she told him how she could help her daughter come back to them, how she could be safe. She could remember his own pain, when she had confronted him about some of his feelings of resentment towards his father, because he had taken Jackson in as his own son.

_Hayley: I am done listening to you. Let me know when you want to have a real conversation._

_Klaus: Hayley!_

_Hayley: I'm not gonna stand here quietly while you tell me what I can and cannot do to protect my daughter._

_Klaus: Our daughter._

_Hayley: Right. Ours, but it was your mother who tried to kill her, and who knows what your equally psychotic brother is up to?_

_Klaus: I will deal with Finn._

_Hayley: And then what? Hope will always be the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid killer with 1,000 enemies. Don't you get it? It's you. You're the threat. You're so paranoid that you can't see that this wedding can help her. She can come home. The wolves will be on our side._

_Klaus: The wolves cannot be trusted._

_Hayley: In your paranoid mind, nobody can be trusted. Where does it end?_

_Klaus: There is no end! Need I remind you I killed my own father in order to protect her?_

_Hayley: Really? That's why you killed him... or is it just that you were so terrified of letting someone, anyone, in? I know this wedding can work. We can bring our little girl home, but you have to trust me._

_Klaus: I do trust you... more than you know. _

For that one moment, when he had caressed her face and made her look at him, when he told her that he trusted her, more than she could possibly knew, Hayley believed that he would finally see her point of view and would accept her decisions. Never would she have believed that he would go over her head, just because he didn't trust Jackson. Seeing that he was losing her own trust, he had threatened her regarding their child, that when Dahlia should come, he would decide how best to protect her. The thought that she could not be a part of this protection plan because of her marriage to Jackson, infuriated her. At the time, Hayley could not see his reason. Just now, she was starting to.

_Hayley: We need to talk._

_Klaus: Do we indeed? Have you come to express your gratitude at the courtesy I've shown your husband, or perhaps you want to thank me for my efforts to protect you and your pack._

_Hayley: All this tension with you, Jack, and the wolves, we need to put it behind us. Give Jack the space he needs to run the pack as he sees fit. No more orders, no more favors. He's Alpha period._

_Klaus: I'm sorry. Did you really think I would ever agree to let Jackson control the wolves?_

_Hayley: You will show him respect, Klaus. He is on our side, and he's fighting for our daughter._

_Klaus: You know, I've spent all day with people who claim to be fighting for our daughter. Some I trust, some I do not, but one thing is for sure, that there is only one person that I trust when it comes to my child's safety, and that would be me!_

_Klaus: You know, you all seem to think this is a democracy. I assure you it is not! If Dahlia is coming, then she is a threat to my child, which means I decide how to protect her, no one else! And if Jackson or anyone strays from the course that I set, then they will answer to me. Now your husband would do well to remember that. In fact, I think I'll leave it to you to remind him. That way, when he does inevitably incur my wrath again, you'll only have yourself to blame._

The very fact that he wouldn't trust her because of Jackson hurt her. There were footsteps which could be heard behind her and Hayley startled as she saw Cami. "What are you doing here?" she asked her. "I thought you were supposed to be in the bayou by now." "The plan has changed." Cami bit her lip before saying, "Hayley, he is not at fault here. He doesn't deserve to be daggered like this. He didn't kill Aiden." Hayley's mouth parted in shock as she looked at her and whispered, "What?" "He told me the truth. He didn't kill Aiden. He wanted you to think he did, that's why he lied." A part of Hayley was relieved to hear that. "Why would he lie about something like this?" Cami crossed her hands over her chest and nodded her head to the coffin. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

With that, the blonde left and Hayley seemed to have gotten the message. She was afraid that she might make a mistake, but she knew that she had to speak with him. Having no more fear in her heart, she touched the dagger, pulling it out of the hybrid's chest and waiting for the moment he would revive. Looking out the window, Hayley could see that Jackson was still with Hope, and Elijah and Rebekah were speaking to Freya about something. She didn't know what she would say to them when they find out that she had freed Klaus.

…

The coughing had started, which scared Hayley as she jumped from the stool and watched his face regain its natural color. His eyes snapped open and met hers, shocking him. Slowly, sitting up he watched her reaction and whispered, "What are you doing here?" Hayley bit her lip and whispered, "I decided for Hope and me to stay here." She could see that he was smirking and that fact alone was making her feel uncomfortable. "Whatever made you decide to remain here, little wolf?" She sighed as she watched him leave the coffin and straighten his back, waiting for her answer. "You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He looked over at her with a small smile as he whispered, "Yes." Hayley got off the stool and faced him as Klaus mumbled, "When I get my hands on Elijah…"

"Why did you lie?" she snapped at him and he looked towards her, confused. "Lie?" he asked and Hayley snapped again, anger boiling up inside of her. "Yes, lie. You lied to me, to my pack that you killed Aiden when you didn't." Klaus nodded for a moment before whispering, "I suppose Cami had told you the truth." "Funny thing that you would tell her the truth and not the rest of us. Why would you make me believe that you had killed him? Is that what you wanted? You wanted the whole world to turn against you at a time when our daughter needs protecting from another psychopath from your family?" He looked at her for a moment before saying, "You would not listen to me…only to your poorly groomed husband. It was a last resort type of thing. The perfect opportunity for me to make you rethink about your loyalty to your pack."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked him. "The moment I told you that I killed Aiden, I would have expected you to doubt the pack's loyalty to protecting our daughter, after I killed one of their own people whom I deeply trusted. I expected you to stop running and to remain by my side as we take down Dahlia together." Klaus told her truthfully, looking at her in the eyes the same way he had when he told her that he trusted her, more than she could possibly know. Their eyes continued their intense gaze at each other before Klaus pulled away and whispered, "I guess my plan worked." "You had no right to make me lose my faith in you like that!" Hayley suddenly snapped and Klaus turned around to face her with a smirk when he felt a slap right across his face, making his eyes widen with shock. Hayley stepped over to him menacingly and whispered, "Never…do…that…to…me…again." She thought that she had crossed the line at that moment.

On the contrary, Klaus didn't seem at all repulsed by her attitude towards him. He had done something unforgivable to her, lying to her like that. He understood perfectly. "Understood, love." Klaus whispered to her and cupped her cheek, shocking her. "Forgive me…but I do not regret anything. You are here by my side and so is our daughter. That is all I ever wanted for us if we are to stand a chance against Dahlia." Hayley bit her lip and said, "I need to find Jackson. You should know that Elijah and Rebekah have Freya back here at the compound. It's your call if you want to trust her or not for now, okay?" Klaus looked at her carefully for a moment, trying to understand what she was telling him. Pulling away from him, Hayley headed to the nursery.

…

A confrontation with Elijah and Rebekah was all that was needed to put the two in their places. He stepped inside of the nursery, the moment he saw Jackson leave. Hayley was inside, with the baby in her arms on the rocking chair. Just seeing them like that, warmed his heart. He wanted to see them like this, forever. "I saw your husband leaving. Have you told him the truth?" he asked her, crossing his hands over his chest. Hayley caught his eyes and the image of her made his breathing hitch for a moment, as he stepped over to her and kneeled so that they could be face to face, as Hope was in her arms, her eyes drooping. "Even if I would have…he wouldn't have believed me. He hates you, Klaus and I am starting to think that he hates that I take your side."

Klaus scowled and stood up, making disappointment rush through her for a moment. "Of course he hates my guts. He cannot admit to the fact that I make a better leader than him for that pack." Hayley closed her eyes for a moment and whispered, "Klaus, please, I don't want to do this right now. Just let go of this competition between you and Jack…" "There is no competition, little wolf. Jackson is not to mess with my plans ever again or he is going to suffer for it." Hayley looked at him for a moment and continued rocking Hope in her arms without saying anything else to him. Klaus sighed and watched her as she stood up and placed the baby in the crib, turning to face him. "We don't have long until tonight. What does Freya say?"

"She and Davina have managed to create another weapon using Mikael's Viking ashes. Dahlia is not going to know about this weapon this time." Klaus told her. "You talked to Elijah?" "Daggering me was a mistake which he confirmed and told me he had a feeling you would use those pretty little hands of yours to pull out the dagger." There was a smirk on his face, as Hayley couldn't help but smile a little back. She stopped smiling for a moment and stepped closer to him saying, "Listen…I know you feel like no one trusts you but I did. I did have faith in you." "Yet you chose to disobey me." "I wanted to think for myself for once. What I told you in the bayou that day was true, Klaus. You are the threat in Hope's life…but you are also her father, the best person who can protect her. But you don't get to tell me that you are the only one who is to say what is right and wrong in her life. That was what broke the straw that held up the camel's back."

"I was drunk, love." "So, you didn't mean it?" she asked him, hopefully. "I value your opinion, little wolf, I do. But not when it is influenced by Jackson. I hope I have made that clear to you." "Jackson is my husband." Was the only thing Hayley could say to him. "What are you trying to say with that?" She took a deep breath before whispering, "I chose to marry a man I don't love for my pack, Klaus. I owed him and I still feel that I owe him back for the love he has for me and the love I can't return. That is why, right or wrong, I stood behind my husband because that is what a wife does." He looked at her carefully for a moment, before cupping her cheek, and bringing her closer to him, pressing a simple kiss on her forehead. "I admire and respect you for that, little wolf. But where our daughter is concerned, we are her parents. We decide what is best for her. Not Jackson, not Elijah, not Rebekah. Us. The two of us." She smiled at him and nodded, whispering, "The two of us."

**A/N: I hope you liked this. Lots of Klayley fans were disappointed after episode 19, with the Klaus/Cami and Hayley/Elijah/Jackson going around and not stopping. Just remember that the writers explicitly said that they have a book to close before they can move on to something else when it comes to couples. They will close the book on this drama and Klaus and Hayley will have their chance, closer to the end, when it is the most important time. **

**Let me know what you think of the story through reviews. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
